Lost
by Jellylicious
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a short pink-haired girl, knows that  her clan has been killed, but what happeneds when she meets others Haruno's? Also she is being hunted down by the akatsuki members but why? Read Lost to find out why... :
1. Intro: Future

Hello everyone :). This is ange12l (what type of name is that right?) but call me Jelly:D. This is my first time writing a story(that's not about school). Be nice or naughty I don't care as long as It'll help me out with my grammar or with some ideas. I'll try to update once in awhile, which would probably be on Fridays or Saturdays cause of school. Anyways on with the story. Also this first part takes place somewhere in the future..its a little confusing but you'll understand later on...

**Disclaimer: I DON'T NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO BELONGS TOO...MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

* * *

Title: Lost

Anime: Naruto

Rated: 'T'- For swearing 0.o

Characters: 2 mysterious person (a OC that's mine :), and someone else ;)

* * *

Summery: Sakura Haruno, a short pink-haired girl, knows that her clan has been killed, but what happens when she meets others Haruno's? Also she is being hunted down by the Akatsuki members but why? Read Lost to find out why... :)

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

_Thump...Thump..._

_Thump...Thump..._

_Thump...Thump..._

A short figure stops running.

Standing there in the middle of the woods, its mouth taking in deep breaths of air.

Checking its surrounding...

_'Where is she?'_ a panicking thought crossed by.

_SNAP!_

The short figure turns around and starts running again.

_'I...I can't let them find me yet...not until i find her'._

Straight up ahead was a clearing.

There, something was laying down on the ground.

Seeing this the short figure ran as fast as it could.

_'Oh Kami! please tell me that's not her...'_

The figure ran and ran until finally reaching down to the thing laying on the ground.

_GASP!_

_'Oh no please be OK!'_

Checking for any traces of injures that it can heal, it realized that the girl laying on the ground had no traces of a pulse.

_'DAMN IT! I'm late! I'm always fucking late!' _the thing said.

Quickly streams of tears raced down its pale cheek down to the dead body.

Accidently letting out a loud sob from it's mouth.

"**There**! I heard something over **there**!" Someone yell in the distance.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't save you..." whispered the figure.

Suddenly the short figure was dragged away from the dead girl and made no attempts to get away.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. 2: My Past

Hello everyone! This is Jelly with chapter 2! I hope you enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO BELONGS TOO...MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

* * *

Title: Lost

Anime: Naruto

Rated: 'T'- For swearing 0.o

Characters Ages:15-16

Summery: Sakura Haruno, a short pink-haired girl, knows that her clan has been killed, but what happeneds when she meets others Haruno's? Also she is being hunted down by the Akatsuki members but why? Read Lost to find out why... :)

* * *

**My Past**

* * *

In a small room sat a short pink-headed girl on her desk writing in a journal.

____

'Dear diary, ("No that's not right")  
Dear Journal,("This is also not right!")

___UGH! SCREW IT!_

_Dear whoever,  
__I need to tell someone about my pass but I can't so instead i brought a journal. Anyway m__y clan no longer alive...  
__some bastard found out to eliminate them.  
__I bet you're saying 'All of your clan?' well that's right._

_You see we were never a big clan like the Uchiha Clan, or like the Hyugga Clan. It was actually made up from about 4 or 5 families.  
__We never had big jutsu's and we never did anything to become a 'better clan' but what we did had was a Kekkei genkai that's no one knows about.  
__The Haruno can is known as a useless clan but thats because we don't show our true selfs until someone close to us is in danger.  
__We always, well mostly always, keep our emotions together we don't cry in front of others nor do we show our disappointment and nothing could make us sad even I use to not show my tears, but that all changed when i turned 7. _

_My Kaa-san and Tou-san had just informed me that i would be starting the Ninja Academy. I was scared at first but i soon became happy.  
__I ran towards my cousins and told them all about it. My best friend/cousin jumped up and down for joy. You see I don't have outside friends because I'm to shy so she's the only friend that I had ever had. _

_Her name was Usagi Haruno. _

_She had long dark purple hair that reached down to her waist also she had jaded green eyes like I did but she was 10 at this time. _

_So moving on, that day I went to the training ground with the clan, they were going to teach me some new tricks, but i had forgotten my pouch of kunia's at home so I left them there. When i had came back I realized that it was quite...too quite for my liking._

_I yelled out to my Tou-san and Kaa-san but i got no reasponds. I went out to search for them only to find a trail of blood. I got a bad feeling but I still followed the trail. There, where I had left my parents, was a pile of decapitated bodies. I was then paralyzed. Couldn't move my legs, arms or mouth, but I could still move my eyes. Still searching for my parents, I looked around, Trying to avoid the headless bodies, when suddenly i found 2 heads similar to those of my parents, that was when i screamed. _

_I made sure that Sarutobi-sama, the 4Th hokage at that time, wouldn't tell my future teammates and future sensei about me having a clan. And so I was by myself until i meet Ino. I was always being picked on for my 'Big forhead' but Ino put a stop to that. So I guess this is enough for today..._

_THUD!_

The pink-headed girl quickly hides her journal before her bedroom door slamed open

"SAKURA-CHAN! BAA-SAN WANTS US TO MEET IN HER...-"

_POW!_

"SHUT UP YOU KNUCKLE HEAD!"

"Bu..but Sakura-chan!"

"No buts! Now leave before I punch you into Lady Tsunade's office!"

_Door slams_

"Damn that Naruto!...interrupting me from writing in my journal"  
After mumbling some inappropriate words, she then gets her journal and writes down her en-closer.

'_Sincerely yours,_

_Sakura Haruno  
__(The last Haruno alive!)_

_

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!

*Kaa-san: Mother  
Tou-san:Father  
The name Usagi means bunny or something like that.*


	3. 3: I Think I Know You

OMG! I'm soooo sorry for the long wait!  
Last friday i went skating and i wasnt able to get on the computer :( I'm sorry...forgive me?  
Also..I saw that I only have 1 review...THANK YOU ANOMONOUS REVIEWER...atleast I know that one person cares...please review this time!  
Also...Koyumi-sama is someone I made up for this story...I'll post her picture up later on ;D

Sooo heres the story!

**ENJOY!**

****

Disclaimer: I DON'T NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO BELONGS TOO...MASASHI KISHIMOTO!

* * *

Title: Lost

Anime: Naruto

Rated: 'T'- For swearing 0.o

Characters Ages:15-16

Summery: Sakura Haruno, a short pink-haired girl, knows that her clan has been killed, but what happeneds when she meets others Haruno's? Also she is being hunted down by the Akatsuki members but why? Read Lost to find out why... :)

* * *

I think I Know You...

* * *

"You called Tsunade-sama?" asked Sakura as she opened the hokage's door.  
"About damned time you got here Sakura! You know how I feel about people being late!" Growled out the hokage.

_'You don't say that to Kakashi-sensei.'_ thought Sakura.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama" Sakura then bowed to her and stayed like that.

"**Hmpp**! Well now that your here..." Tsunade turned around toward her window.  
"Naruto! You can come in now!" she then moved back to her desk and ramaged through a stack of paper.

A yellow-headed teen jumps through the window.

"About time Baa-chan! I've been out there for so long that my legs got numbed and I almost fell off the roof!" Naruto looks over at Sakura, who still hasn't moved from her previous position, and stands beside her. Sakura looks at him from the corner of her eye and glares at him.

_'Ugh! That baka! What does he want?'_

"Oi! Sakura-chan...why are you still bowing? Stand up!"

_Grrrrr..._

"Shut up Naruto! You baka I..."

"**Shut up**! Now that I have'd found it..." Tsunade holds up a sheet of paper. "You guys are to excourt Koyumi-sama, Shizune! Bring her in!"

Shizune opens up the office's doors and a orange-haired girl walks in. She has waist length orange hair and she has bright orange eyes. She is wearing a black and red lolita.

Sakura turns and looks at her.

_'Koyumi-sama?' _she questions herself then bows at her.

"Hello Koyumi-sama" She turns and looks at Naruto.  
"You baka get down!" whispers Sakura.  
"What?" Naruto yelled. Sakura, already having a vein popped out, punches Naruto in his stomach making him bend down in pain.

"_Ouch_..._Sa...Sakura-chan." _Naruto whines out.

The orange haired girl, Koyumi, giggles.  
She clears her throat catching Sakura's and Naruto's attention.

"Ahmm...Th...theres no need to bow...please stand up."

'_What a soft voice she has.'_ thought Sakura.  
She stands up and presents herself along with Naruto.

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura and that idiot over there..." She points at Naruto, who is standing up rubbing away his stomach pain.  
"Is Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura smiles at Koyumi and she smiles back.

"Nice to meet you guys, my name is Suzakine Koyumi."

Realizing that their conversation was over, Tsunade then tells Sakura to heal Naruto.  
"Also you guys well be leaving tonight so pack your things and meet up in front of the gates."

"Ano...Tsunade-sama...what about Kakashi, Yamato and Sai?" Asked Sakura.  
"They are now resting from their previous mission, anymore questions?"

Naruto and Sakura shakes their heads in a 'no' gesture.

"All right then you are dismissed."

They both poofed out.

_'Hmm...interesting...Sakura...Haruno...She looks familiar...were have i seen her before?'_

* * *

**To Be Countinued ****:D**

Please Review!


End file.
